Years
by SKCherry
Summary: The gang (S,S,Y,C,R,N) agreed to meet up ...please review!
1. 5 years

Ok, I'm not sure which category this comes under! Its not really S+S or C+Y or R+T, it's about what happens to them all in the future…well sorta! It's only 5 years since graduation.  
  
5 years…  
  
1 Chilaru and Yamzaki were in the Penguin Park. Chilaru was looking about herself expectantly.  
  
2 "Yamzaki? Do you think they're gonna come?"  
  
3 "Chilaru! Of course they'll come. We all promised, remember?"  
  
***F/B***  
  
It was their graduation night. Xiaolang had his arms around his long time girlfriend, Sakura, and the group was in the Penguin Park. They were discussing what they were going to do, i.e. go to college in Tokyo- etc.  
  
"I know!" Sakura suddenly said. "Lets meet back here in 5 years time!"  
  
"Yea! And let's meet up on this day as well as we're not likely to forget that!"  
  
"Did you know that in the middle ages, when…"  
  
"YAMZAKI!" Chilaru hits Yamzaki on his head.  
  
"So that's settled. Back here, 5 years time."  
  
They stood in a circle and put their hands into the center. That was the last time they saw each other, well, until now that is!  
  
***END OF F/B***  
  
Suddenly a girl ran round the corner.  
  
"CHILARU!" she ran towards the couple and hugged them. It was Rika. Following her was Naoko, and Tomoyo. After they had greeted each other, they began to wonder if Sakura and Xiaolang were coming.  
  
"Trust Sakura to be late!"  
  
"She'll be here."  
  
"What about Li? He's never late."  
  
Just then, a Limousine pulled up. A very handsome man stepped out of it; he turned and helped out a girl with waist long, honey/golden hair. They both wore sunglasses. The couple walked up to the group and took off their dark glasses.  
  
"Long time, no see." Said the man  
  
"How come I'm always late?" The girl said.  
  
"SAKURA! LI!" after a very enthusiastic greeting, the group went to a restaurant that Xiaolang had booked.  
  
"Sorry we're late, the dammed 'plane was late." Xiaolang said.  
  
"Yea, and after Xiaolang had argued with everyone important, and fired the rest, the plane eventually came!" Sakura broke in.  
  
"So, tell us the gossip then." Chilaru said  
  
"Well, I'm a junior designer with my own line of clothes coming out!"  
  
"Very cool!"  
  
"I'm training to be an English teacher, and I'm going steady with Yoshioki!"  
  
"Wow, Rika! That's exactly what you wanted to do!"  
  
"I write books. I specialise in ghost stories though!"  
  
"HHHOOOOEEE! How can you write about that, Naoko? I'd be too scared!"  
  
"Yamzaki and I are in college and we're gonna be married In 6 months time."  
  
"Oooohhh!"  
  
"So you did ask her then!"  
  
"Well, what about you two?"  
  
"I had to go back to Hong Kong as you know, and assume my full responsibilities as Clan leader. The Elders had decided exactly how I was gonna live my life. I rebelled and pretty much told them where they could shove it."  
  
"I'd have loved to see that!" Chilaru interrupted  
  
"Well, they were surprised. We talked and reached a compromise. So, I married before my 20th birthday."  
  
"Oh. Well? Sakura?"  
  
"You all know that I had to travel around the world with dad? Any way, Dad had to go to Dubai, and South Africa and various other places but he decided that I needed to settle somewhere. 3 months later I found myself in Hong Kong. I work as a singer and model."  
  
"You sing? Under what name?" Rika enquired  
  
"Ever heard of 'Ying Fa'?" Xiaolang answered  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"She's cool!"  
  
"She sings way better than me!"  
  
"She's amazing!"  
  
"Well, that would be me." Sakura said nervously. "Any way, let me continue. I got married just after my 19th birthday."  
  
"Uh…who did you marry?" Asked Yamzaki  
  
Sakura looked at him " Xiaolang of course!"  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
"What did Meilin say to that?"  
  
"And your clan?"  
  
"Sakura…What did Touya say?"  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"We kinda forgot on purpose to tell him." Xiaolang explained  
  
"Well have to tell him soon though, with things being how they are." Sakura said mostly to Xiaolang.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sakura smiled "I'll tell you when I'm ready!"  
  
They discussed how long they would stay. It was decided that the girls could go shopping and Yamzaki and Xiaolang could talk.  
  
***Next morning @ shopping centre***  
  
"Sakura! Tell us!"  
  
"What condition?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ok! Let's sit down though. Promise me that you won't shriek?"  
  
"Hai!" chorused the girls  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Sakura shut them up. "I'm 4 months. It's a boy, he's gonna be named Tai."  
  
"Oooohhh!"  
  
The day went on.  
  
The next day, the gang met up in the park.  
  
"Let's do this again! You know, 5 more years?"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"You'd better bring Tai!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Again, they stood in a circle, hands in the centre.  
  
"Five years on Grad. Day."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The group split off and walked their different ways:  
  
Sakura and Xiaolang back in the limousine and back to Hong Kong,  
  
Tomoyo back to London and her Fashion Design,  
  
Chilaru and Zachary back to their homes,  
  
Rika back to Tokyo and Terada, Yoshioki,  
  
Naoko back to Holland and her writing.  
  
Will they meet again in 5 years? Will Chilaru and Yamzaki be waiting at the Penguin Park?  
  
4 To be continued…  
  
Hey! Ok, that sucked! So, if ne1 actually reads this Plz review as if I get 1 review I'll continue. So make my day and review!  
  
SKC 


	2. Five Years Later...

Gomen for taking so long on this! I had a lot to do at school as I'm entering my 'O level' (GCSE) year! Well, here it is:  
  
Tomoyo sat in the plane, designing new outfits for her best friend Sakura to model for her. The purple-eyed woman was on her way back to her hometown, Tomeada, to visit her friends. Tomoyo could not wait to see Sakura and her first child, Tai. He would be almost five years old now. 'I wonder what he looks like?' she mused. "Attention, passengers! We are now arriving at Tokyo airport. Please fasten seatbelts for landing." Tomoyo's husband Eriol was waiting for her as she left the plane. Due to his work, he had gone to Tokyo a few days before Tomoyo. A car was waiting for them outside. When the recently married couple got to the Penguin Park, they found that Rika and Naoko had already arrived. Naoko had dyed her hair blonde and Rika had gotten her ears pierced. After the usual greetings and compliments had been exchanged, Chilaru and Yamzaki appeared. "Rika! Did you know that the first ear piercings were performed in the stone ages?" Yamzaki started to explain "Well you see.OW!" he exclaimed as Chilaru hit him on the head. Naoko smiled. "Still the same old Yamzaki!" Tomoyo looked up and waved. "Li!!!" Li walked over to the small group. "Hey" was all he said. "Umm. where's Sakura?" Tomoyo wanted to know. ".And your son?" inquired Rika. Li looked down at his feet for a moment, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. "S.sakura. has been through a lot. She gave birth to Tai, but. after that she had two miscarriages, then gave birth to twins. She's had a very bad time with all this. The doctors forbid her to fly, as she is in very delicate health at the moment as she then got a bad virus that attacked her womb." "Oh.kami." Tomoyo whispered, and turned to her husband for comfort. "Poor Sakura!" Naoko said. "Poor Li!" Yamzaki looked at Syaoran "Are you ok, man?" "Let's put it this way. I'm holding up better than Sakura is." Li said quietly. "Sakura really wanted to see you guys so. I kinda found a way around the problem. but it really depends on you." "Nani?" Naoko was curious. "Well, we were gonna meet up for 2 weeks, right?" Li asked "Hai." Li pulled a wad of paper out of his pocket. "Any takers for a flight to China?" He was drowned out with the sudden eruption of noise. "HAI!! I'LL GO!!!" "Me too!" "Did you know that." "STOP TELLING LIES, YAMZAKI!!" "I was gonna say 'Did you know that agree to go?' before you interrupted!" ".Gomen ne." Syaoran handed out the tickets. "The flight is in 3 hours so you'd better get packing!" As every one except Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol rushed off, Eriol turned to Li. "Well, how are you.my cute little descendent?" "Eriol!" Tomoyo hissed at him. "I don't think it's nice to call him that, especially after all he and Sakura have been through." "Don't worry about it." Li said, "I'm ok about it I guess. According to Sakura's doctors, it's amazing that she is still alive, and is coping so well. Apparently, some women turn suicidal after a miscarriage. " "So, Sakura can't have children now?" Tomoyo prodded. "Ah, but that's the most amazing thing about this whole business. She's still able to have children!" Eriol blinked. "Strange." "So how are you two?" Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Well I'm designing more clothes and I have just brought out my own label!" "What's it called?" "It was hard deciding but I chose the name 'Deep Purple'" Li grinned at this. "A little while ago, Sakura brought out a new style of jewellery. She called it 'Sakura Star'." "Oh how Kawaii! I have to get some!" "What about you, Eriol?" Syaoran enquired. "Still working in the stock market?" "Hai." "Then I'd better tell you that the Hong Kong market is up 1.3%." Eriol immediately got on the phone to his office. When he had hung up, he frowned. "That news hadn't got through to the NYSE. (New York Stock Exchange.) How did you know?" "It's the Li clan's business to know what is happening, all the time, at the time. If we don't, we could lose money. Or a business opportunity, depending on the situation." "If I need to know what's happening then, I'll phone you!" Eriol decided. When the others returned, they drove to the airport and boarded the plane to Hong Kong.  
  
To be continued.  
  
If u can b bothered, do review. If u can't. well nva mind. Or u can e-mail me @: Sakurakawaiicherry@hotmail.com Zoeia@hotmail.com I do hav more but I can't remember them! Cya! SKC 


End file.
